Laundry receptacles are used to store and transport laundry, such as clothing, towels, and bedding. Often, to load a laundry machine with dirty laundry or to return clean laundry to a dresser or closet, laundry placed inside a laundry receptacle is removed by a person reaching into the laundry receptacle and removing articles of laundry. As laundry is removed from the laundry receptacle, the person must reach deeper into the laundry receptacle to retrieve those articles of laundry closer to a bottom of the laundry receptacle. If the laundry receptacle is placed on the floor, unloading the laundry receptacle may require bending and stooping to reach the articles of laundry toward the bottom of the laundry receptacle. Alternatively, some laundry receptacles may be placed on top of a washing machine (if space is available on the top of the washing machine) to better reach the laundry within the receptacle, which requires lifting the laundry receptacle to place it on the top of the washing machine. Some laundry receptacles include a fabric or mesh bag that is placed within a frame. When the bag is full of laundry, the bag may be lifted and removed from the frame to transport the laundry, such as to a laundry machine.